fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Flipline Studios Wiki:Featured Poll Nomination
Use this page to nominate polls on the talk page for the homepage. March 2013 *'What's your favorite Papa Louie Game? ' **Papa's Pizzeria **Papa's Burgeria **Papa's Burgeria HD(iPad) **Papa's Burgeria To Go! **Papa's Taco Mia! **Papa's Freezeria **Papa's Pancakeria **Papa's Wingeria **Papa's Hot Doggeria After a total of 178 votes, Papa's Hot Doggeria was voted the most favored video game by a total of 85 people. April 2013 *'Are you excited for Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack?' **Ecstatic! **Yes **Okay **Not Really **No After a total of 5 votes, a total of 95% are ecstatic for Papa Louie:When Burgers Attack. May 2013 *'What is your favorite Non Papa Louie Game?' **Guppy Guard Express **Meteor Blaster **Rock Garden Deluxe **Remnants of SkyStone **The Expendebles 8-bit **Cactus Mcoy **Steak and Jake **Jacksmith After a total of 155 people voted, Jacksmith was voted the best Non Papa Louie game. June 2013 *'Are you excited for the new Gameria to come out?' **Ecstatic!!! **Can't Wait.:) **Yes **Not Really **No After a total of 355 people voted, a total of 95% are ecstatic of the new Gameria coming around July 2013 *'Now that Papa's Cupcakeria has been announced,are you excited for it to come out with the new features?' **Super Ecstatic!! :D **Yeah **Maybe **No After a total of 777 votes a total of 95% are ecstatic for Cupcakeria release August 2013 *'Are you enjoying Papa's Cupcakeria?' **Yeah it's awesome! **Pretty Good **Not really **No After a total of 344 votes a total of 297 think Papa's Cupakeria is awesome. September 2013 *'Are you excited for Papa's Freezeria HD to come out?' **Yes I can't wait! **Kind of **No After a total of 441 votes a total of 320 people are excited for Papa's Freezeria HD. October 2013 Remaining the same November 2013 *'Are you excited for Papa's Pastaria?' **Yeah I can't wait! **Kind Of **No After a total of 1,060 votes a total of 975 people are excited for excited for Papa's Pasteria December 2013-February 2014 remained the same because a certain admin forgot about this >.< the month of february will have a question related to papa's pastaria. February 2014 *'Are you Excited for Papa's Freezeria To Go?' **Yes I can't wait! **Maybe **No After a total of 398 votes a total of 277 people are excited for excited for Papa's Freezeria to Go! April 2014 *'Are you Excited for Papa's Donuteria?' **Yes I can't wait! **Maybe **No After a total of 1208 votes, a total of 1155 people are excited for Papa's Donuteria release June 2014 *'Papa's Donuteria has been released! How would you rate it?' **I love it! It's amazing! **It's okay. **I don't like it. After a total of 508 votes, a total of 450 people love Papa's Donuteria July 2014 *'Are you excited for the release of Papa's Wingeria HD coming soon to iPad/Andriod tablets?' **Yes I can't wait! **Kind of **No After a total of 677 votes, a total of 429 can't wait for Wingeria HD September 2014 *'What kind of game are you hoping comes next in the Papa Louie's Franchise?' **Another Platformer (When Pizzas Attack or When Burgers Attack)? **Another Time Management Game (Papa's Pizzaria, Papa's Donuteria)? **I Want A Non-Papa Louie Game (Jacksmith, Steak & Jake, Cactus McCoy)? After a total of 657 votes, 371 voters are hoping for another time management game, 257 want another platformer, and 29 want another non-Papa Louie Game. November 2014 *'The year is almost over. Who is your favorite new Papa Louie's character for 2014 (Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Pizzeria to Go!?)' **Crystal (Pastaria) 25 **Deano (Pastaria) 12 **Ember (Donuteria) 30 **Hacky Zak (Donuteria) 12 **Hope (Pastaria) 179 **Iggy (Donuteria) 12 **Joy (Pizzeria to Go!) 30 **Julep (Donuteria) 26 **Olivia (Pastaria) 10 **Rudy (Donuteria) 50 **Sienna (Pastaria) 17 After a total of 403 votes, Hope is the consensus new Papa Louie's customer for 2014. December 2014 *'Which of Foodini's Mini-Games do you consider the most challenging?' **Blender Ball 7 **Breakfast Blast 9 **Burgerzilla 5 **Customer Cravings 21 **Freeze-Putt 145 **Grab-a-Roni Gondola 7 **Hallway Hunt 8 **Home Run Derby 4 **Hot/Cool/Maple Shot 18 **Jojo's Burger Slots 4 **Mitch's Mess 11 **Papa's Raceway 25 **Pizza Pachinko 5 **Pop Dart 12 **Spin N' Sauce 16 **Slider Escape 7 **Strike Out! 8 After a total of 312 votes, Freeze-Putt has been named the most challenging of Foodini's Mini-Games. January 2015 *'Which of these long-time customers (debuted prior to Papa's Cupcakeria) would you like to see get a Flipdeck Bio?' **Bertha (Hot Doggeria) 22 **Cecilia (Pizzeria) 23 **Clair (Pizzeria) 16 **Franco (Pizzeria) 25 **Ivy (Freezeria) 49 **Kayla (Burgeria) 13 **Lisa (Burgeria) 8 votes, Card #125 **Mary (When Pizzas Attack!) 40 **Sasha (Pizzeria) 17 **Skyler (Wingeria) 22 **Sue (When Pizzas Attack!) 24 **Tohru (Pizzeria) 38 **Xandra (Taco Mia) 165 **Xolo (Wingeria) 26 After two polls and a combined total of of 488 votes, people want to know about our favorite female X-Twin in the next Flipdeck. February 2015 *'Which known customer (as of Thursday, January 29, 2015) will have the easiest time saving Papa Louie from Luau LePunch and Radley in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack?' **Captain Cori 34 **Yui 133 **Foodini 8 **Nick 6 **Pinch Hitwell 13 **Alberto 4 **Penny 7 **Scooter 78 **Lisa 6 **Timm 3 **Kingsley 4 **Akari 6 **Professor Fitz 11 **Someone Else 63 After a total of 376 votes, people feel that Yui and her crossbow will have the easiest time defeating both Luau LePunch and Radley Manish. March 2015 *'Which town in the Flipverse would you like to see the new restaurant be built?' **Oniontown 42 **Sakura Bay 395 **Toastwood 54 After a total of 491 votes, it was no contest that fans hope that the next restaurant should be built in Sakura Bay. April 2015 *'The Enemigos groups from Cactus McCoy are battling each other to see which group is the best of them all. Who wins?' **The Cave Crawlers 2 **The Cactus McCoy Imposters 16 **The Green Guerillas 8 **The Hangmen 5 **The Hexagoons 8 **The Hobos 3 **The Kodiaks 128 **The Railbenders 12 **The Scallywags 4 **The Ship Captains 1 **The Snapdragons 10 After a total of 197 votes, Cactus McCoy fans believe that the Kodiaks would win in an all out battle between the Enemigo groups. May 2015 *'Now that Papa's Cheeseria has been named as the next restaurant time-management game, what are you most looking forward to seeing when the game goes live?' **New locals 253 **New holidays 123 **New ingredients 90 **New clothes and the Clothing Bonanza 30 **New posters and lobby decorations 8 **How to grill the sandwiches 140 **The opening day sequences 19 **The dining room 17 After a total of 680 votes, people are looking forward to meeting the new locals who will make their debuts as customers or closers in Papa's Cheeseria. June 2015 *'You're standing in line at Papa's Freezeria. What flavored syrup would you tell Alberto or Penny to mix into your sundae?' **Vanilla 58 **Chocolate 242 **Strawberry 33 **Banana 15 **Mint 51 **Rainbow Sherbet 39 **Purple Burple 16 **Red Velvet 30 **Neapolitan 26 **Blue Moon 28 **Pumpkin Pie 12 **Powsicle 13 **Cotton Candy 58 **Pink Lemonade 44 **Pistachio 9 **Huckleberry 7 **Espresso 17 **Chai Tea 17 **Tutti Frutti 42 After a total of 757 votes, it was a runaway vote that people would order their sundaes with chocolate syrup to all others by a nearly 3-1 ratio. July 2015 *Let's go back and discuss the Cheeseria for this month's poll. Which holiday-exclusive topping would you add as an everyday item in Papa's Cheeseria? **Mac N' Cheese (New Year) 162 **Sun Dried Tomatoes (Valentine's Day) 14 **Corned Beef Hash (St. Paddy's Day) 9 **Pickled Eggs (Easter) 7 **Chorizo Sausage (Cinco de Mayo) 37 **Pineapple (Summer Luau) 73 **Sliced Beef Brisket (Starlight BBQ) 17 **Meatballs (Portallini Feast) 63 **Maple Mini Sausages (Maple Mornings) 24 **Spooky Slaw (Halloween) 17 **Stuffing (Thanksgiving) 13 **Roasted Goose (Christmas) 12 After a total of 448 votes, more than a third of the voters would want Mac N' Cheese to be an everyday topping instead of just showing up as a menu item in January. August 2015 *'Which of these recent customers (debuted since Papa's Cupcakeria) would you like to see get a Flipdeck Bio' **Austin (Cheeseria) 36 **Brody (Cheeseria) 14 **Chester (Cheeseria) 6 **Ember (Donuteria) 9 **Hacky Zak (Donuteria) 1 vote, Card #139 **Hope (Pastaria) 19 **Iggy (Donuteria) 5 **Joy (Pizzeria To Go!) 21 **Julep (Donuteria) 12 **Olivia (Pastaria) 11 **Perri (Cheeseria) 18 **Rhonda (Cheeseria) 34 **Rudy (Donuteria) 200 **Sienna (Pastaria) 8 **Trishna (Cupcakeria) 54 **Yui (When Sundaes Attack!) 35 After two polls and a combined total of 483 votes, over 40% of voters want to know about the bassist of Scarlett and the Shakers in the next Flipdeck. September 2015 *'You were given a gift certificate to go to any store in the Flipverse. Where would you go?' **Biscotti Bookstore 95 **Buckwheat Bakery 15 **Chicory Café 12 **Cloudberry Salon 5 **Crystal's View 4 **Fit Frenzy Gym 7 **Fluffmart 18 **Great Sprinkler Chalet 10 **Pauly's Peppers 8 **Sugarplex Theater 33 **Surf Shack 10 **Toastwood Trading Post 9 **Travel Trout 28 **Warped Records 19 After a total of 273 votes, voters would cash in their gift certificates at Frostfield's premier bookstore. October 2015 *'Which Jacksmith warrior group would you lead into battle against Dudley and his horde?' **The Capriloch Clan 19 **The Cluckshire Brood 79 **The Martello Flock 15 **The Meadowguard 13 **The Oxdin Herd 16 **The Pigarius Legion 12 After a total of 154 votes, voters would prefer to lead the Brood against Dudley in the quest to help Jacksmith save Princess Liliana. November 2015 *'Which of these Papa Louie game elements do you like the most?' **Tips 6 **Store 11 **Earning badges 7 **Customizable Lobby 6 **Foodini's Mini Games 27 **Custom Workers 38 **Themed Items for Lobby 6 **Holidays 266 **Dining Rooms 17 **Rare Mini-Game Prizes 7 **Specialty Food Items 72 After a total of 463 votes, voters thought that the introduction of Holidays in Papa's Cupcakeria were the best element used in the restaurant time-management games. December 2015 *'Which of these Neapolitown Scoopians would you like to see on a future Flipdeck card?' **Jill Berry 23 **Chip McMint 177 **Betty Pecan 35 **Mr. Sherbet 52 After a total of 287 votes, voters want to see Chip as the next Scoopian to get a Flipdeck card. January 2016 *'Which of these Holidays would you want to see celebrated at Whiskview Mall?' **Baseball Season 20 **Cherry Blossom Festival 239 **Chilifest 15 **Comet Con 58 **SugarPlex FilmFest 105 **Pirate Bash 17 **Neptune's Feast 22 **Onionfest 20 After a total of 496 votes, voters are hoping that the Cherry Blossom Festival will be celebrated at Whiskview Mall. February 2016 *'While Matt and Tony work hard to get Papa's Bakeria developed, what are you most looking forward to seeing when the game goes live?' **New customers 78 **All the regular customers with "all cleaned-up" looks 61 **New ingredients 59 **How to make and bake the pies 66 **New clothes 12 **New posters and lobby decorations 6 **The opening day sequences 5 **The dining room 13 **The specials 173 **The intro/outro story 43 After a total of 517 votes, voters are looking forward to what pies will be part of the daily specials rotation at Papa's Bakeria. March 2016 *'Let's address the controversy right now: Are Delivery Girl Joy and the vigilante Ninjoy the same person?' **Yes 554 **No 113 After a total of 667 votes, voters believe that Joy and Ninjoy are one and the same by a 5-1 margin. April 2016 *'Which of these 12 stores should open within Whiskview Mall after their one-month trial next to the Bakeria' **Fit Frenzy Resolution Solution (New Year) 11 **Bumble Bouquet (Valentine's Day) 6 **Scratch N Cash (St. Paddy's Day) 37 **Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop (Easter) 169 **Chibi Leaf Bonsai Supply (Cherry Blossom Festival) 11 **Tiki Bean Coffee Oasis (Summer Luau) 49 **Flash Bang! Firework Outlet (Starlight Jubilee) 25 **Planet Zulz Tabletop And Card Games (Comet Con) 47 **Rock Jaw Concert Club (Groovstock) 9 **Costume Morgue (Halloween) 22 **Autumn Breeze All Things Pumpkin Spice (Thanksgiving) 6 **Wrapper's Delight (Christmas) 15 After a total of 407 votes, voters would give the Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop a full-time space at the Whiskview Mall. May 2016 *'What would you look forward to doing while vacationing on Calypso Island?' **Having a sundae at Papa's Freezeria 282 **Going hiking with Utah 17 **Shopping at Nevada's Farmer's Market/Craft Show 14 **Taking a snorkeling excursion with Gremmie around the Great Saltine Reef 26 **Hanging out at Kahuna's Surf Shack 9 **Riding the S.S. Louie 23 **Relaxing on the beach 27 After a total of 398 votes, most voters would travel to Calypso Island just to get a taste of those world famous desserts at Papa's Freezeria. June 2016 *'With Papa's Taco Mia! HD coming soon, I'd like to know what kind of meat do you like in your tacos?' **Ground Beef (picadillo) 72 **Chicken (pollo) 113 **Pork (pastor) 8 **Steak (asada) 30 **Steamed Beef (barbacoa) 4 **Fried Pork (carnitas) 8 **Lengua 3 **Chorizo (chorizo) 23 **Fish (pescado) 13 **Shrimp (camarónes) 25 **Lobster (langosta) 15 **Eggs/Breakfast Sausage (chorizo con huevos) 16 **Veggie Crumbles (vegetarian se desmorona) 5 **Vegetables only (vegetal) 25 After a total of 360 votes, more than 30 percent of voters enjoy chicken tacos. July 2016 *'Assuming that the next App game will be _______ To Go!, which game would you like to see next?' **Taco Mia 58 **Pancakeria 187 **Wingeria 34 **Hot Doggeria 46 **Pastaria 9 **Donuteria 20 **Cheeseria 17 **Bakeria 75 **Cactus McCoy 7 **Jacksmith 17 **Rock Garden Deluxe 5 **Steak & Jake 2 **Papa Louie Platformer 31 After a total of 508 votes, over a third of voters want to see Cooper and Prudence run the Pancakeria in the next To Go! game. August 2016 *'Powder Point is hosting a "Battle of the Bands" concert and you get to decide who wins the competition. These two bands made it all the way to finals. Who do you vote for?' **The Romano Family Quartet 85 **Scarlett and the Shakers 287 It wasn't even close. More than 75% (77.15% to be exact) would have voted for Scarlett and the Shakers as the winner of the Powder Point Battle of the Bands. September 2016 *Knowing that the next gameria is in the works, and the KCP will add another fan-made customer to the Flipverse, which of these so-far unseen characters would you like to see in the next game?''' **Vincent (Clair's husband and Sasha's father) **Fernanda (Franco's wife and Lisa's mother) **Florentina Romano (Gino Romano's mother who would have to venture away from the Prune Creek Retirement Home) **Any of Scooter's rowdy brothers